Connecting the Dots
by MyPOV
Summary: Lora is a girl who looks upon love as a wonderful thing you read in books or hear about. She doesnt believe it could ever be something for her. But when Sirius Black takes and interest in her could he make her change her mind?


Lora turned over in her bed looking at her watch; it was nearly one in the morning. She sighed as her stomach growled. N.E.W.T.S. were right around the corner and to fit in some more time for extra homework her professors had given her she had skipped dinner.

Lora decided to sneak down to the kitchen to get a little snack. She crept down the girl's staircase and out of the common room. No one would be awake at that hour, so she didn't worry about being seen by any students. She continued to tip toe down the corridor. She didn't realize she was only wearing just a thin pair of pajama pants and a tank top, till she was half way there and now freezing cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms trying to warm them up with friction.

Lora Was 17 and she was in her 7th and final year of Hogwarts. She was the star Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Though she didn't care to notice she was quite beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and deep gray almost black eyes. Because of Quidditch she had a good size body and nice curves, and that's what got her so much attention from guys. She was very tomboyish, but it didn't show on the outside. She wore skirts and cared about her appearance same as the next girl but she didn't ever click with girls when hanging out. She played sports all her life and finding out she's a witch and coming to Hogwarts didn't stop her either. Quidditch was her love. She played day in and day out. She played in the rain, she played in the snow, she played through the coldest of weather, and then on the days where it was so hot she would come back in so sun burned that even a potion from Madame Pompfry didn't come to effect till the next day.

As she reached the portrait of the fruit bowl, she tickled the pear that gained her access of the kitchens. There she was met by a house elf.

"Hello miss, what can I get you." The small house elf had what looked like a tattered dress and its hair was in small little braids.

"Um… can I have a peanut butter fluff sandwich and a glass of milk, please."

"Yes miss." The house elf walked away to get her request.

Lora felt someone come up behind her and ran their hand down her bare arm. She turned around and looked up into the silver eyes of the Sirius Black.

Lora scowled and pushed him slightly away. "What are you doing here Black?"

Sirius Black stood at 6 feet tall and dark brown shaggy hair. He well built and slightly tanned. He smirked and replied "I dreamt I saw a very beautiful girl come down wearing practically nothing. She entered the common room and then left out into the castle. I decided to see if my dream came true or not."

"Nope haven't seen any half dressed beautiful girls around here" Lora rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself in some way to hide away from Sirius' gaze.

Sirius laughed, "You look cold" He placed his hand on her bare shoulder but she pulled away.

"I am I didn't think about what I was wearing till I had already left. I didn't want to go back though and grab anything on the risk of being caught." she said sternly

"Ah" Sirius nodded.

The house elf returned with a tray and placed it on a small table, where Sirius and Lora sat.

"Hello Master Black is there something I can get you?" The house elf slightly bowed to Sirius.

"No, I'm fine thank you" Sirius nodded to acknowledge the house elf before it headed off.

Lora started to eat her sandwich and she didn't look up till she took a drink of her milk. She looked over the brim of her goblet to see Sirius laughing at her silently. "What's so funny?"

"You have marshmallow on your face" he reached over and with his thumb and wiped the side of her face he then licked it off.

Lora laughed out loud covering her mouth "That was so gross, I can't believe you just did that!"

Sirius barked out a laugh and shrugged "I'm sorry"

Lora shook her hand and offered him some of her sandwich which he took.

"This is good I haven't had one of these since I was little."

Lora laughed, "Wow these are my favorite. I could never grow old for them."

"You know, you're not like other girls"

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know, never mind" Sirius smiled and stood up as Lora stood to return her goblet and plate. Sirius came up behind her and placed an arm around her waist. She couldn't help but think she liked his warm touch but she moved away from him.

"Why is it Lora that it seems you can't get close to a guy without moving away?"

"That's not true!" she forced a laugh. "I bloody play Quidditch! Most of the time I'm the only girl on the field!" Lora fumed.

"You know what I mean, like a boyfriend." Sirius smirked.

"I've had lots of boyfriends, I've gotten plenty close with." She lied.

"Name one, you always busy yourself with Quidditch or your school work. I hardly see you go to Hogsmeade even by yourself!" Sirius scoffed

"I don't need to tell you every guy I've been with." Lora crossed her arms.

"No, just name one guy, just one." Sirius took a step forward towards her.

"Greg Forman" She dropped her arms to her side. This was true in her 3rd year he had asked her out. They went on one date before she had started to ignore him. She ended up threatening to slug him if he ever talked to her about the date again. Needless to say they didn't go out again.

"Come on! Within the last 4 years" he said taking another step towards her. They were so close they were practically touching. Lora had to look up at him.

She took a step back "What are you a spy who knows everything about me? How do you know if I haven't been on a date recently or not."

"I have my sources" He took another step towards her.

"Why do you care?" She said stepping back again.

"Maybe I like you?" the process continued of him taking a step forward and her taking one back.

"Well, what if I don't like you?" Her back had reached the wall.

"I think you might." Sirius traced her cheek and then along her jaw with his index finger.

"Well maybe that's your problem, you were thinking too hard." Lora shoved Sirius out of the way and headed towards the portrait entrance.

Sirius grabbed her by the wrist turning her around. He placed his other arm around her waist pulling her towards him leaving no gap.

Lora held her breathe looking up at his eyes, expecting something, but what she was expecting didn't come.

"I don't think I'm wrong." He smiled. "Good night Lora." and just as he had come, he left again quietly, leaving Lora there. She sighed deeply and lifted her fingers to her lips. She had anticipated him to kiss her squarely on the lips, right there, but he didn't. Which she thought was strange. It was rumored for Sirius to spontaneously shag girls he meets on his late night strolls around the castle. But to not even kiss her was strange. The thought of him not liking her didn't cross her mind, he obviously did or he wouldn't have done the whole charade.

Lora walked back to the common room. She made sure it was empty and then walked back up to the 7th year girl's dorm. As she pulled her covers over herself she sighed at remembering his touch


End file.
